


Are You Worth Your Weight In Gold

by Prettyboysixx1974



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dildos, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboysixx1974/pseuds/Prettyboysixx1974
Summary: Ryan's cheating on his girlfriend, because Brendon can give him something she can't.





	Are You Worth Your Weight In Gold

Brendon walked into the room, seeing Ryan in the position he asked him to be in no less than twenty minutes ago. Ryan was on his knees in the center of the bed with his hands behind his back, head looking downwards. He didn't say anything upon Brendon entering the room. He went over to the closet where they kept their tote full of the items for their rather more interesting types of sex. Brendon pulled it out and onto the bed behind Ryan so he couldn't what he was getting out, even though he probably already has a clue as to what is going to happen later on in the night. Brendon opened the box to see the assortment of gags, dildos, butt plugs, and other miscellaneous sex toys. He immediately picked up one of the larger dildos and a black and grey ball gag, setting them on the stand next to the bed in order to move the tote out of view. He grabbed the gag first, making his way to Ryan's back and stroking on of his hands down it before taking the gag and securing it around Ryan's head and into his mouth. Ryan still stayed silent. Brendon went back to the tote to grab four pairs of black handcuffs, dangling them in his hand, he walked around to Ryan's front. "Lay on your stomach." He whispered into Ryan's ear and he did exactly what he was asked; no ordered to. Leaning down to the bed, Brendon took one of Ryan's ankles and secured to one of the bedposts and doing the other to spread his legs, testing the limits of his muscles. Walking up to the left side of the bed he then grabbed each of Ryan's wrists and handcuffing them to the middle of the barred headboard, deciding he didn't need the forth one yet. He grabbed a fist full of Ryan's hair, pulling it back roughly, his back arching with it. "If you're good, then I'll take this out." He said tapping the gag. "But you'll still have to be quiet, or you know what will happen." He told Ryan firmly, dropping his hair, his head falling back into the bed. Walking back to end of the bed, he grabbed each Ryan's ankles as he got on the bed. He sat on his knees between Ryan's spread legs. In one quick move his hand came crashing down on Ryan's ass, producing a quiet whimper from Ryan's mouth despite the gag being there. He put each hand on both of Ryan's ass cheeks, kneading them apart a few times before licking a broad stripe up Ryan's entrance. He then lifted his head back up and down again, circling his tongue around Ryan's rim and driving it and out of Ryan's hole in a fast and rough motion. After a while of Ryan whimpering and half moaning through the gag, sounding wrecked beyond belief, he stood up and slowly took off his belt, not wanting Ryan to hear him. He walked back over to wear he had set the rather large dildo, larger then him but that's not really saying much. Most people would look at them and think Ryan's the top considering he's not exactly lacking in his lower regions. He walked back to the end of the bed after deciding he wouldn't use lube this time around, Ryan was probably already stretched from earlier in the day. He got back onto the bed and took the dildo in hand then slammed roughly into Ryan, not caring about the whimpering and Ryan's back flying upwards into the air due to the shock and pain. He kept pushing it in and out, fast and rough for a good ten minutes. Then all of a sudden he stilled the dildo in place, glancing back at the tote. He hurriedly walked over to it, grabbing a small oval shaped vibrator and some lube this time. He then brought it back over to Ryan after covering it lightly in lube, he pushed it in along side the dildo, it's vibrations making Ryan's whole body shake. Grabbing his belt from earlier, folding it in half in his hands, feeling the rough leather material before slamming it down onto Ryan's ass. Then again and again and again, eventually doing it twenty times before stopping, Ryan's ass now flaming red with purple and blue undertones showing through. By now Ryan was reduced to tears and shaking almost violently. He decided to take the dildo out, leave the vibrator in before undoing the handcuffs holding Ryan's ankles in place then his hands. Flipping Ryan over, his back now up against the headboard, Brendon straddled him. He took the gag off and set it on the nightstand before kissing Ryan then down to his neck, leaving hickeys for people to see later on. He trailed kisses and hickeys downwards, Ryan panting but not saying anything. That was their rule, nothing was said unless Brendon was giving an order of sorta, making this all feel less romantic because in reality it wasn't. Brendon and Ryan were just fucking around. Ryan had a girlfriend, yes, but she could never give him what he needed. Does she know of what he does during her time at work? No. It's simple as that. Brendon gives Ryan what he wants and they don't speak of it unless they plan a time to meet at Brendon's apartment. He continued to go lower and lower until he reached Ryan's dick, when he got there he looked up at Ryan before going down, swallowing Ryan all down, something his girl never has even attempted or wanted to attempt. Bobbing his head up and down while holding onto the base of Ryan's dick, the other firmly gripping his hip. He kept doing it until Ryan reached a hand down, he always does it when he's close. He pulled his head up, sitting back on his knees. He smiled and leaned up to start kissing Ryan again, going straight into it open mouthed. He pulled back and looked at Ryan. He looked gorgeous. Hair a mess, panting, last nights eyeliner smudged all over the place, and dried tears on his cheeks. Brendon went back to Ryan's legs pushing them up, signaling Ryan to grab a hold of them, he slowly took the vibrator out before rushing to get his pants and underwear off. He reached down and grabbed his own dick, lining it up with Ryan's entrance before roughly pushing in, making Ryan scream out. Brendon then hurriedly reached up with one hand, wrapping his fingers around Ryan's throat tightly, but not too tight he couldn't breathe. In fast movements he slammed his hips back and forth from Ryan's body, making a rather loud slapping noise throughout the small apartment. When Brendon started to feel close, he pulled out and flipped Ryan over onto his hands and knees and pushed back in,  this time grabbing a hand full of Ryan's hair. He pulled it tight enough that Ryan's back arched and his head was thrown back while he let out a loud, high pitched moan. Brendon kept slamming it and out, but when he started to feel close he reached around and started moving his hand up and down Ryan's dick in fast and messy stroke. He still was pulling at Ryan's hair while he was jerking him off, trying to get him to the edge. He started to feel the pressure build up in that lower part of his stomach before he let go and came inside Ryan, not really caring much. He rushed to pull out and flip Ryan back on his back, then went to work swallowing Ryan down, over and over again. He felt Ryan's hands in his hair pushing him down further on his dick, Ryan then let out a low moan and came into Brendon's mouth. Instead of swallowing he crawled up to Ryan's mouth and started kissing him, his tongue pushing Ryan's cum into his own mouth, letting him taste himself. He started getting hard again from giving Ryan a blowjob so he pulled away and looked at Ryan and nodded at the bathroom, before getting up and dashing into it. He turned on the water to a reasonable temperature before getting and waiting for Ryan to join him. When he did, he pulled Ryan in for a sloppy and wet kiss. Ryan reached down and tapped Brendon's thighs, trying to tell him to jump up which he did do eventually. Ryan picking him and with Brendon's legs wrapped around he waist, he pushed Brendon up against the tiled shower wall. He grabbed at Brendon's ass before spreading his cheeks apart and pushing in. Like I said by looking at them you'd think Ryan would too and you're right for the most part. He continuously throated in and out while kissing Brendon's neck, leaving hickeys while Brendon panted. He felt his release coming soon and he pushed as far in as he could before coming deep inside Brendon. Brendon then followed soon after with a gasp and what sounded like "I love you." Both stilled in place just looking at each and panting, not knowing what to say or do.


End file.
